


Goodbye My Lover

by SummerRaine14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, post 2.21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/pseuds/SummerRaine14
Summary: It took me a bit to get up, but this is my post 2.21 one shot!





	Goodbye My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a bit to get up, but this is my post 2.21 one shot!

Betty always knew this day would come. Saying goodbye to the love of your life was something everyone experienced-whether it have been her on her deathbed, or standing with her loved ones, she knew that one day she would have to say goodbye to Jughead Jones. However, Betty had never imagined saying goodbye so soon- too soon. 

 

Betty lay in bed that morning,the harsh morning rays of sunlight stinging at her tear filled eyes. She was sleep deprived and starved as she held the worn grey beanie in her arms and wrapped herself in one of  _ his  _ blankets. FP and Alice had both tried to get her out of bed, but she refused to move- not caring because it was  _ his  _ bed. The pillows still smelt of his cologne and the blankets held his warmth. Betty felt his presence as she lay alone in the bed they once shared. Realizing then that this was what it would always be like- feeling his presence but him not being there at all. 

 

She looked up to see the black outfit she would have to wear today, as she and his closest family and friends all stood surrounding a shaped piece of cement with nothing but a name, and two dates to express the young life lost from a horrific tragedy. Wiping away at the dried tears that stung her bloodshot eyes, Betty pulled herself off the bed and sat on the edge. Thinking back to all the mornings she had woken up and saw Jughead pulling on his shirt- picturing all the mornings they were  _ supposed  _ to have together. Refusing to let go of his beanie, Betty got off the bed and stripped off his t-shirt- replacing it for the black dress hung on the closet door. 

 

\--

 

All eyes were on Betty and FP as they walked together towards the casket, but neither one of them cared about anything but the boy under the heavy dark wood. The weather was nothing like it had been when she first got out of bed. Yet, it seemed entirely fitting for a funeral. Dark clouds filled the sky as they threatened to pour down rain over the town’s residents that stood together to say goodbye to one of their own. Not that the rain would have changed much at all, as everyone was teary eyed and some even crying hysterically. But then there was Betty, who had cried all her tears away. As she stood with her family and friends, Archie and Veronica on each side of her, with her mother standing closely behind- Betty felt  _ empty.  _ She had felt many of things in her life, alone, depressed, angry, disappointed, but never once had she ever felt empty. But, here she was now, saying goodbye to the boy she loved and she felt absolutely hollow.  

 

Betty barely heard anything the preacher said, and only understood as he spoke, “Now, a few words from Betty Cooper.” Betty stilled, her and FP had discussed this beforehand. It was between the two of them, who would speak for Jughead. FP decided that despite being his father, Betty was the one who knew Jughead more than anybody else. 

 

“Anybody who knew Jughead, was well aware of the fact that he was a self proclaimed loner,” she hears a few hesitant chuckles before continuing, “but anyone who was close to him knew he would do anything for those that he loved. His last living act was selfless, and he chose to put the lives of those he loved before his own.” Betty looked at the dark wooden casket in front of her, and still felt nothing inside of her, “Jughead Jones should not be remembered as the loner boy who wore a silly crown beanie, but a strong man who died fighting for those he loved. He should be remembered as a hero, because he saved all of your lives,” she looked up the group of Serpents, “and he saved mine.” With those words, Betty placed a red rose on top of the casket before stepping back and clutching onto FP.  

  
  


The rest of the day went by in a blur. Betty couldn’t focus on anything that anyone was doing or saying, and she simply faked her way through the day. Making stupid small talk with people who approached her at Pop’s, and pretending to care about whatever her mom was going on about. Of course, Betty knew her mother was only trying to look out for her, but she couldn’t handle it. The only thing Betty cared enough to focus on was FP- more specifically, FP around alcohol. Despite her own pain, she refused to let him drown his sorrows in a bottle of vodka or whiskey like he had a million times prior. Once Betty knew FP was sound asleep on the beaten down couch in the trailer, she walked back into Jughead’s room and changed into another one of his t-shirts, still holding his beanie in her hand. Betty rested her head on the soft pillows, and finally, sleep took over her body. 

 

\--

 

Betty woke in a sartle, breathing heavy as her eyes opened and she heard a cracked voice whisper her nickname that only  _ he  _ called her. It was then- as Betty finally opened her eyes enough to see clearly- that she realized Jughead was laying there, eyes open, and doing his best to repeat, “Betts.” 

 

For the first time since she had sat in the back of the ambulance and yelled at all the doctors and nurses who just weren’t doing their job  _ fast enough,  _ Betty let her tears fall freely. She stood quickly from the uncomfortable hospital chair that had been her bed in the last week and lent over onto Jughead’s bed. His hiss of pain as their bodies connected made her try to pull away, but he refused to let her go. He  _ couldn’t  _ let her go. “Juggie,” Betty breathed through her fit of sobs, “I thought I lost you.” 

 

“You can’t get rid of me that easy,” Jughead tried to joke, but he knew this was no joking matter. “Betty,” he had to stop and catch his breath before continuing to talk, “you won’t lose me. I promise.” Though they had no idea what the future would bring, for right now, Betty would hold onto that promise. 

 

“I love you, and I never want to have to say goodbye to you.” She nestled into Jughead’s neck and allowed for him to hold onto her, despite the little strength he had to do so. 

 

Jughead knew that what she wanted was impossible- one day, they would have to say goodbye to each other. But for tonight, he would hold onto her as if his life depended on it, “you won’t,” he whispered. “I love you.” With that, for what felt like the first time in months, Betty finally felt content and safe in the arms of the boy she loved, and who loved her.  

 


End file.
